lady_mercuryfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Farrell
Thomas Farrell is the main character and captain of the pirate vessel, Lady Mercury. At 53 years of age, Thomas has seen his share of misadventures, losing most of his left leg in the process. He is of irish descent, and the father of his two sons Logan and Arthur. He was married to Abigail O'Sullivan until she passed away from illness, and to this day remains faithful to her and still wears their wedding band. History Born on July 16th, he spent the first 19 years of his life back on Earth, growing up in Waterford, Ireland. He spent 2 years as a police officer before attempting to move onto the military life, where he eventually reached the rank of Sergeant before an incident during a mission on Attila, which resulted in the loss of his left leg just above the knee. He was granted an honorary discharge, but because of the economic state amongst humans, he would only find a job in engineering amongst various civilian vessels throughout the galaxy. At the age of 24, on the civilian research vessel Seoul during a job, Thomas met with Abigail, one of the head scientists on board. Two years later, they would marry and give birth to their first son, Arthur , and a few years later a second son, Logan. However, lung cancer would take its hold over Abigail, and would pass away shorty after the birth of their youngest son, driving Thomas to piracy, wanting a future for his sons. Personality Thomas is a calm and charismatic leader, taking everything he had learned during his time served in the H.O.A. military and using it to his advantage despite his current unfortunate choice of carreer. On board, he is a captain first and a father second, often being hard and disciplined on new crewmates but over time and with building trust, would eventually treat them as if they were his own family while still maintaining authority. Most of the time he is quiet, yet confident in his decisions. Whatever problems he has that could affect his performance, he keeps to himself in order to maintain stability amongst his crew. If he spots anything that threatens the performance of his crew, he will not hesitate to point it out, and will make sure the problem is nipped at the bud before continuing. Although quiet, it would only take a certain level of extreme pressure to change his demeanor, making him more loud and threatening to his enemies. Since the death of his wife, Abigail, Thomas usually carries a flask around with him and often resorts to using it when under pressure or in deep thinking. This hasn't affected his overall performance as a captain yet, but his son Arthur worries for him. This, at times, would cause tension between father and son, and the two would usually find themselves in deep conversations that the younger Logan wouldn't understand. Equipment Although he has a prosthetic leg and is middle-aged, Thomas is no stranger to combat, and will get his hands dirty if he has to. His most commonly-used weapon is an M10 Magnum, a heavy-hitting pistol that was used extensively by the HOA, before being replaced -somewhat controversially- by the more versatile M12. Thom's M10 has been modified with a longer and heavier barrel. Despite using a handgun almost exclusively, Thomas has been formally trained with every service infantry weapon employed by the HOA, as part of Basic Training. To this extent, he has knowledge in sniping, and can operate some artillery. After Basic Training, he was trained further as a marksman. He still has his MK 30 EMR, although it sees little use.